escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Herman Melville
|Periodo= |Género=Novela, ensayo y poesía |Movimiento= |Influencias= |Firma=Herman Melville signature.svg }} Herman Melville (Nueva York, 1 de agosto de 1819 – ib., 28 de septiembre de 1891) fue un escritor estadounidense que además de novela y cuento escribió ensayo y poesía. Biografía Novelista y poeta norteamericano y una de las principales figuras de la historia de la literatura. Nació en Nueva York el 1 de agosto de 1819. Su familia paterna, originalmente apellidada Melvill, estaba emparentada remotamente con la aristocracia inglesa, y la materna, los Gansevoort, provenía de uno de los primeros pobladores holandeses de la isla de Manhattan, y directamente de un afamado héroe de la Revolución norteamericana. Su padre, no obstante, vivió más de ilusiones de grandeza que de méritos propios, y apenas pudo mantener a flote un negocio de importación de productos europeos, teniendo que acudir repetidamente a préstamos y ayudas de los familiares, y hundiéndose poco a poco hasta que en 1830 tuvo que declararse en bancarrota. Un año después, agotado psicológicamente, murió de manera repentina en circunstancias que podrían apuntar a un suicidio encubierto. Dejó viuda y ocho hijos, cuatro mujeres y cuatro hombres. Herman era el segundo de los varones y el tercero en total. Cuando su padre murió contaba doce años. La muerte del padre supuso una debacle familiar que obligó a lo hijos mayores a dejar los estudios y al traslado familiar desde Nueva York a Albany, en el mismo Estado, donde Herman Melville fue empleado en un banco local. Pasó luego a desempeñar diversos oficios, entre ellos el de maestro rural, lo que indica que a pesar de su falta de estudios oficiales había logrado adquirir un cultura relativamente amplia. Con diecinueve años recién cumplidos, viendo que sus opciones no eran muchas, decidió embarcarse. Era ésta en la época una opción relativamente común para los jóvenes, entre los que gozaba del atractivo de la aventura. Se embarcó en un barco mixto –carguero y de pasaje–, que hacía la travesía Nueva York–Liverpool. Su experiencia no debió ser muy satisfactoria, pues a su regreso volvió al puesto de maestro rural e hizo un viaje a visitar a un tío suyo establecido en Illinois, buscando oportunidades de trabajo en aquel Estado, por entonces aún en la frontera de la expansión hacia el oeste. De regreso a Nueva York y no logrando abrirse paso en ningún oficio que le satisficiera, se embarcó por segunda vez, ahora un ballenero —una opción más desesperada y también más romántica—, el Acushnet, que partió de New Bedford en la Navidad de 1841. Un año y medio después, cuando el barco arribó a la isla de Nuku Hiva, la mayor del archipiélago de las Islas Marquesas, desertó junto con un compañero y ambos fueron a caer en manos de una de las tribus con peor fama de canibalismo de todos los Mares del Sur: los Typee. Aquejado de una extraña lesión en una pierna que se hizo durante su huida, permaneció entre ellos durante un mes, transcurrido el cual fue “vendido” por los nativos a otro barco ballenero, el Lucy Ann, escaso de marinería. Un mes y medio más tarde, cuando este barco llegó a Tahití, fue desembarcado junto con el resto de la tripulación, que acusados de amotinamiento fueron encarcelados en una muy relajada prisión de la isla. Una vez liberado, vagabundeó por el archipiélago de la Islas de la Sociedad durante unos meses. Embarcó después en un tercer ballenero, el Charles and Henri del que se despidió cuando este fondeó en Lahaina, la antigua capital de Hawai, en la isla de Maui. Allí vivió unos meses, hasta que finalmente se enroló en la fragata de la marina norteamericana United States, en la que sirvió como marinero raso durante más de un año, hasta que en octubre de 1844 fue licenciado con todos los honores cuando el barco llegó a Boston. En total había estado ausente tres años y nueve meses. Nuevamente en tierra sin oficio, al observar hasta qué punto eran apreciadas entre sus allegados las historias que contaba sobre sus aventuras, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Richard Henry Dana, que en 1840 había publicado con gran éxito Two Years before the Mast, sus memorias como marino y emigrante en California, Melville se aplicó a redactar el relato de su deserción del Acushnet y su estancia entre los caníbales. El resultado, Typee, fue un libro que le valió una instantánea fama y unos aceptables ingresos, y que acabaría convirtiéndose en un clásico de la novela de aventuras. Visto el éxito obtenido, redactó una secuela de esas memorias, titulada Omoo –“vagabundo” en lenguaje nativo–, en la que narraba su estancia en las Islas de la Sociedad. A pesar de que ambos libros fueron presentados como libros testimoniales, ambos tenían tantos elementos novelescos, que más propio hubiera sido calificarlos de ficción. En cualquier caso, la notoriedad que le proporcionaron sirvió para abrirle las puertas de los círculos literarios de Nueva York, así como el aplomo suficiente para contraer matrimonio, lo que hizo en 1847 con Elizabeth Shaw –hija de un eminente juez de Boston–. Su tercera obra, Mardi, presentada ya como una obra de ficción, volvía a incidir en la temática de los Mares del Sur, pero su naturaleza alegórica y enciclopédica no resultó del agrado ni de la crítica ni del público. Este fracaso, que coincidió con el nacimiento de su primer hijo, lejos de desanimar a Melville, supuso un acicate para él. Decidido a recuperar su prestigio como escritor, realizó la hazaña de redactar las más de setecientas páginas que suman los textos de sus dos siguientes libros, Redburn y White Jacket, en sólo cuatro meses. Ambas están basadas también en su experiencia en el mar, la primera en su travesía de Nueva York a Liverpool, y la segunda en su servicio en la fragata United States. En esta época colabora también en la revista Literary World. Allí publicará, entre otras, reseñas de The Oregon Trail, de Francis Parkman, de Etchings of a Whaling Cruise, de J. Ross Browne, una narración de una expedición ballenera escrita por un tripulante bisoño, y sobre todo de Mosses from an old Manse, una obra de Nathaniel Hawthorne que le causará una profunda impresión y que le llevará a establecer una estrecha amistad con este autor. El editor de Literary World, Everet Duyckinck, su contacto más estrecho en el mundo literario neoyorkino, poseía una amplísima biblioteca que le sirvió a Melville para calmar una insaciable voracidad de lectura. Sus lecturas de estos años abarcan un espectro verdaderamente impresionante que comprende: una gran parte de la extensa literatura testimonial de la época; obras generalistas de historia y de ciencia; las obras fundamentales de la rica ensayística inglesa (Carlyle, De Quincey, Hazzlit, Edmund Burke,); la de los grandes autores de los siglos xvii y xviii (Robert Burton, sir Thomas Browne, el doctor Johnson, Lawrence Sterne); autores clásicos de otras nacionalidades (Rabelais, Montaigne, Camoens); filosofía (Séneca, Platón, Kant, el obispo Berkeley); la ficción más destacada, en especial la novela gótica (Anastasius, Frankenstein, Vatek, Caleb Williams), los poetas más populares del romanticismo (Coleridge, Byron, Keats, Southey, Goethe, Schiller); los ensayos de Emerson y Thoreau, y con especial entusiasmo, Milton, Shakespeare y la Biblia. En Massachusetts cultivó la amistad con el escritor Nathaniel Hawthorne, a quien dedicó su obra maestra, Moby-Dick; or, The Whale (1851), universalmente conocida y llevada al cine como Moby Dick, en la cual introdujo reflexiones éticas y filosóficas que se manifestaron también en Pierre o las ambigüedades (1852), una oscura exploración alegórica sobre la naturaleza del mal. Moby-Dick no resultó un éxito comercial, y Pierre o las ambigüedades (1852) fue un estrepitoso fracaso. El tema central de Moby-Dick es el conflicto entre el capitán Ahab, patrón del ballenero Pequod, y la gran ballena blanca que le había arrancado su pierna derecha a la altura de la rodilla. Ahab, ávido de venganza, cegado por su monomanía, se lanza con toda su tripulación a una desesperada búsqueda de su enemigo. La obra sobrepasa mucho la aventura, y se convierte en una alegoría sobre el mal incomprensible, representado por la ballena, un monstruo de las profundidades, que ataca y destruye lo que se pone en su camino, y también por el capitán Ahab, que representa a su vez la maldad absurda y obstinada, que sostiene una venganza personal y arrastra a la muerte inútil a muchos inocentes. La profundidad psicológica, que fue más evidente en esta obra, había comenzado a emerger en Mardi (1849) y en La chaqueta blanca (1850). La poca comprensión de su público hacia Pierre o las ambigüedades (1852) produjo el descenso de las ventas de sus obras. No obstante, Melville continuó el proceso de creación y decantación de su estilo literario. En este período publicó Israel Potter (1855); el libro de relatos Cuentos de Piazza (1856), en el que se incluyen algunos de los mejores cuentos de Melville como Benito Cereno y Bartleby, el escribiente. El hombre de confianza es «la novela más infravalorada, desconocida y posiblemente más radical de todo el siglo XIX», según se ha escrito de ella;David Cruz, en la introducción a Las encantadas, de Herman Melville, Clásicos Berenice, 2008. Le siguieron Timoleón, Los cuentos del mirador, John Marr y otros marinos y Billy Budd, marinero (1891), obra que que le abrió de nuevo las puertas del mercado y le permitió publicar otros escritos inéditos como Diario de una visita a Europa, Mediterráneo oriental, La novia del manzano, Diario de una visita a Londres, Fin del continente, Diario de más allá de los estrechos y Cartas. Su exploración de los temas psicológicos y metafísicos influyó en las preocupaciones literarias del siglo XX, a pesar de que sus obras permanecieron en un olvido relativo hasta la década de 1920, cuando su genio recibió finalmente el reconocimiento que merecía. Su muerte, el 28 de septiembre de 1891, pasó virtualmente desapercibida. Fue enterrado en un cementerio Woodlawn, al norte del Bronx. Como curiosidad, el discjockey neoyorquino conocido como Moby es bisnieto de este autor; como homenaje a su bisabuelo, se apodó Moby en referencia a la famosa ballena. Narrativa thumb|150px|Herman Melville. * Typee A Peep at Polynesian Life (1846) * Omoo A Narrative of Adventures in the South Seas (1847) * Mardi And a Voyage Thither (1849) * Redburn His First Voyage (1849) * White-Jacket o The World in a Man-of-War (1850) * Moby-Dick o The Whale (1851) * Pedro o las ambiguedades (1852) * Bartleby, el escribiente (1853) (cuento corto) * Las encantadas o Enchanted Isles (1854) (novela) * Benito Cereno (1855) (novela publicada por fascículos) * Israel Potter His Fifty Years of Exile (1855) * The Confidence-Man: His Masquerade (1857) * Billy Budd (1891), inacabada y publicada póstumamente en 1924. Poesía * Battle Pieces and Aspects of the War (1866) (colección de poemas) * Clarel: A Poem and Pilgrimage in the Holy Land (1876) (poema épico) * John Marr and Other Sailors. With Some Sea Pieces (1888) (colección de poemas). Edición en español, trad. José Manuel Benítez Ariza (Zut ediciones, 2008) * Timoleon (1891) (colección de poemas) Referencias Bibliografía * Wilhelm Weber, Herman Melville: eine stilistische Untersuchung, Basel, Philographischer Verlag, 1937. * Pierre Frederix, Herman Melville, Paris, Gallimard, 1950. * Jean Giono, Pour saluer Melville, Paris, Gallimard, 1986. * Philippe Jaworski, Melville: le desert et l'empire, Paris, Presses de l'Ecole normale superieure, 1986. * Marc Richir, Melville: les assises du monde, Paris, Hachette, 1996. * Robert S. Levine, ed, The Cambridge companion to Herman Melville, Cambridge, Cambridge University Press, 1998. * Laurie Robertson-Lorant, Melville: a biography, Amherst, University of Massachusetts Press, 1998. * Geoffrey Sanborn , The sign of the cannibal: Melville and the making of a postcolonial reader, Durham-London, Duke university press, 1998. * Realino Marra, Una giustizia senza diritti. La condanna di Billy Budd, «Materiali per una storia della cultura giuridica», XXXVI-1, 2006, 103-17. * Barbara Spinelli, Moby Dick, o L’ossessione del male, Brescia, Morcelliana, 2010. * William C. Spengemann, Three American poets: Walt Withman, Emily Dickinson, and Herman Melville, Notre Dame, University of Notre Dame Press, 2010. Véase también * Romanticismo oscuro * Islomanía Enlaces externos * José Manuel Benítez Ariza sobre su edición de los poemas de Melville. Melville, Herman Melville Herman Melville Herman Melville, Herman Melville Herman Melville, Herman Melville, Herman Categoría:Neerlandés-estadounidenses am:ኸርማን መልቪል an:Herman Melville ar:هرمان ملفيل az:German Melvill be:Герман Мелвіл bg:Херман Мелвил br:Herman Melville ca:Herman Melville cs:Herman Melville da:Herman Melville de:Herman Melville el:Χέρμαν Μέλβιλ en:Herman Melville eo:Herman Melville et:Herman Melville eu:Herman Melville fa:هرمان ملویل fi:Herman Melville fr:Herman Melville fy:Herman Melville gl:Herman Melville he:הרמן מלוויל hr:Herman Melville hu:Herman Melville id:Herman Melville io:Herman Melville it:Herman Melville ja:ハーマン・メルヴィル jv:Herman Melville ka:ჰერმან მელვილი ko:허먼 멜빌 la:Arminius Melville lb:Herman Melville lt:Herman Melville lv:Hermans Melvils mk:Херман Мелвил ml:ഹെർമൻ മെൽവിൽ mzn:هرمان ملویل nl:Herman Melville no:Herman Melville oc:Herman Melville pa:ਹਰਮਨ ਮੈਲਵਿਲ pl:Herman Melville pt:Herman Melville ro:Herman Melville ru:Мелвилл, Герман sah:Герман Мелвилл sh:Herman Melville simple:Herman Melville sk:Herman Melville sq:Herman Melville sr:Херман Мелвил sv:Herman Melville ta:ஏர்மன் மெல்வில் tg:Ҳерман Мелвил th:เฮอร์แมน เมลวิลล์ tr:Herman Melville uk:Герман Мелвілл vi:Herman Melville xmf:ჰერმან მელვილი yo:Hermann Melville zh:赫尔曼·梅尔维尔